There continues to be a recognized need for a wearer-adjustable orthopedic foot support system for use in footwear, to compensate and correct for the excessive downward rotation of the foot when weightbearing, which is termed "pronation" when it occurs on the inside or "medial" side of the foot, and "supination" when occurring on the outer "lateral" side thereof, either condition usually causing unnecessary discomfort and fatigue, and often leading to chronic trauma of the foot and related anatomy if left uncorrected over time.
Heretofore, the usual corrective approach has been in the use of insertable shoe orthotic assemblies preferably custom fitted by podiatrists, (DPM's) or similar specialists, for use in the patient's preferred shoes wherever possible. While this approach has had undeniable success, it still presents limitations, which this invention will address, including high cost of initial inserts and relatively frequent replacements thereof as well as to their relative inadaptability to typical dynamic change in correction usually experienced by the user. There is also an increasing call for orthotic systems adjustable by the knowledgeable consumer, particularly in athletic applications.
This invention essentially comprises significant improvements on the cant-adjusting means disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,604, which improvements have proven necessary and critical for general consumer acceptance of the concept. These improvements relate to increased and improved comfort as well as a wider adjustment range possible with the predominantly transverse adjusting means of the present invention, features necessary but unattainable with any combination of the predominantly longitudinal or simple rotary adjustment motion disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,604.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide improvements in adjustable orthotic foot-supporting systems for use in footwear and preferably integral therewith.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the present invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.